Journey to the past
by SpiritofHope87
Summary: A girl moves in next store to the card shop but both of them didn't realize that they were friends in the past and lovers in Ancient times


Yu-gi got ready for bed in his mind he remembered the conversation that grandpa had on the phone with an attorney. His parents were dead. Yami didn't love him any more and his friends all went on vacation for the summer. He needed someone to talk to, to protect him. In the back of his mind he wished for someone to protect him. On the phone he could hear his grandfather say something about a Godfather but they didn't mention the name. Yu-gi crawled into bed and fell asleep crying.  
  
The next day a girl moved in next store. The house had been empty for a while because the other family clamed there were spirits in the house. Yu- gi was sitting on the front porch of the card shop depressed. " Jasmine honey, can you find a place to get some food your sister and I are starved and your dad is dying of thirst!" "Ok mom." Jasmine put of her Roller blades. " Where I'm I going to find some food?" She spotted Yu-gi. She roller bladed over to him. " Hey kid." "Hi" said Yu-gi in a deep sad voice. "You know any good fast food restaurants?" " Ya." "Ya think you can show me the way?" "Sure." After a short walk jasmine ordered food for her family, Yu-gi and Jasmine walked home. "So you got a name kid?" " Yu-gi." "The names Jasmine." " I see your family's in to duel monsters." "Ya my grandpa runs the shop." "That's cool." "Do you duel?" "Not very much." " I better go in I still have unpacking to do." "Maybe tomorrow you can show me how good you are in a match." "Ok yeah, that be great." So I see you've meet a new friend said her mom when she came inside. "Yup he seems a little depressed though maybe it was a good thing I came along."  
  
A Month Later  
  
By the end of the month Yu-gi and Jasmine had become really good friends. Then one day Yu-gi's other friends came home from their trip. "Hey Yu-gi was up how was your summer?" " Hey who's the girl?" "Hey Joey, this is my friend Jasmine she moved in next store while you guys were gone over the summer." " You guys playing Duel monsters huh?" "This is the 500th time I've dueled him and I still don't win." Jasmine groaned. " I keep telling you to believe in the heart of the cards." "Ya, ya until I actually see something happen I'll try it." "So who are the other people?" "Tristan and Tai." "So school starts in three weeks right." Boasted Tai. "Don't remind us." Sighed Tristan." "So did you guys have fun on your trip?" asked Yu-gi. "Ya it was great!" "Jasmine can you come help me with something!" "Ok mom!" "C ya guys later, bye." Jasmine ran in doors. "What did u need mom?" "Your room it's a mess." " O sorry I'll go clean it." While she was cleaning up her room she picked up a pile of old pictures and looked through them. One of the pictures had a little boy that looked like Yu-gi in it. That's weird. She thought. I knew I lived here before even though I vaguely remember living here but wouldn't I remember being Yu-gi's friend? She put the picture away and cleaned the rest of her room. That night she had a vision of sometime in the past. It had her brother in it and the small boy who was Yu-gi. Over at Yu-gi's house he was having another vision of one time when he was being bullied around and a small girl (Jasmine) saved him. Yu-gi woke up. The next day Jasmine woke up she walked outside to get the mail and an invitation to the dueling competition on Duelist Island. She scratched her head who would of sent me this? She walked inside and the news was on. "And now for the important thing the dueling tournament is coming up and Maxamillion Pegasus says he has new things in store this year.  
  
That Night  
  
That night the whole gang went over to Yu-gi's to watch a movie. While they were Watching the movie Yu-gi's grandfather brought a package in that came in the mail for Yu-gi. They stopped the other movie and Jasmine started to get bad feelings about it. All Of the sudden the room went dark and a small dimension was open and Pegasus was on the t.v Pegasus didn't notice Jasmine and started to duel Yu-gi for some reason she couldn't remember, she started seeing visions of Pegasus and someone else but she didn't know why. After Yu-gi lost his grandfather's soul. Yu-gi started yelling and crying and Jasmine tried to calm him down but it didn't work. That night Jasmine packed everything that she would need even two old spell books that she had. Tomorrow would be the discovery of the past. 


End file.
